A Night To Regret
by StrangeShippingWriter
Summary: Lenka is angry about Rinto and goes to a nearby restaurant that is empty. She is having her complaining time until a little somebody finds her...WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON


**Hello! This is an EXTREMELY strange couple, but I had the thought in mind for a long time...just don't judge ;A;**

**It's LENKAxPEDOBEAR. Really strange, but whatevs! Don't like, don't read! I just wanted to sorta try out...**

**LEMON. Yes, It's my first time with lemon, so bear with meh ;A;**

* * *

A blonde sipped her drink. "Ah, why doesn't Rinto like me back?" She sighed "It's all because of that time...that Rin started making out with Len...In front of him! Ugh, and he just wants to 'tease Len'! He never cares about me~!" The depressed teen burst into tears. A disguised animal came up to her "Miss, would you like a refill?" He asked kindly "Yes please..." She handed her empty cup of...soda. Yes, soda. Lenka isn't the age to drink, so stop judging. "Of course miss..." The animal went to the kitchen as fast as he could. "Finally..." He took of his disguise to reveal a furry brown body "She handed me her cup...damn is she hot..." The bear snarled as his eyes flashed with lust. He quickly went to where he had hid a bottle of beer. he hastily poured the beer down the cup, but put in some food coloring to make it look like the orange soda Lenka had been drinking.

Lenka sighed and took the cup "Thank you, mister." She spoke before she gulped it down. Her reaction to the taste was late "Pleh! What is this _foul_ drink?" She squealed slightly. Suddenly, Lenka felt bubbly. She began to feel happy "Hehehe...I feel so goooooooood...who needs rintoooooo? Ah~ you~! Get me moreeeeee!" The drunken blonde held out her cup. Pedo Bear couldn't turn it down, of course.

**15 cups of beer later**

"Whereeeeeeee'd you get this stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff?" Lenka's words slurred as she spoke, which made the bear smirk. His eyes were full of lust as he looked at Lenka's...'parts'. "Oh, nowhere! Now miss, how about I ride you to my house? So we can have some...fun..?" Pedo Bear chuckled "Sure~! You seem so niceeeeeeeee~! You gave me thiiiiiiiissssss!" Lenka stated as she shook her empty cup in the air. 'This is easier than I thought...' Pedo Bear thought as he carried the blonde into a cab

**(Uh oh!) At Pedo Bear's**

The time they got there, Lenka felt hot "Heyyyyyyyy Pedo Bearrrrrrrrr~! Take my coat~" She said as she threw her coat at the floor "Gooooooooood~! Why id it do hooooooooooooooooot?" The blonde lamented as she threw her top off, to reveal her bra. She took off her pants, so she was now only in her panties "Whoooooooops! Looks like I'm in my pantieeeeeeeees~!" Lenka giggled before throwing her bra off to Pedo Bear's head. Pedo bear lifted the bra off of his face, and drooled to see Lenka's breasts. They were quite the size in Pedo Bear's mind. But what woman did he not find attractive? Well, woman that are over 30 I guess... "Pedo beeaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!" Pedo Bear shot out of his day dream "Take this toooooooooooo!" She threw him her underwear, so she was completely naked.

Pedo Bear swiftly took her to his bed, and pinned her down as he licked his lips "You are _mine_ now Lenka..." She massaged her breasts which caused Lenka to moan in pleasure. She started sucking on one of the breasts, which made Lenka scream with delight "Ohh...Ah~!" She moaned as Pedo Bear switched sides. Pedo Bear nipped on her breast as Lenka squealed. The more she moaned, the more Pedo Bear's lust built up. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore. He started fingering Lenka "Ahhh!" Lenka moaned as his fingers entered her womanhood. "G-GYAHHHH!" The aroused blonde moaned "Why, Lenka...you're quite wet here...naughty girl..." Pedo bear chuckled as Lenka had a blush appear on her face "J-just continue..." She pleaded slightly. Pedo Bear replied with actions instead of talking. He stuck his tongue into her hole and enjoyed the moans he was getting "Ah! Ah! AHHH!" Lenka gasped as she felt a warm feeling flow through out her body. Not so long after, Lenka had her first orgasm. "Ah...P-Pedo Bear...what did you d-do to me...? It felt...s-so good..." Lenka asked as she attempted to stand up, but the bear kept her down. "It's called sex..." Pedo Bear replied before licking Lenka's sensitive breasts "Ah, ah!" Lenka moaned with pleasure. "Now it's time for the grand finale..." Pedo Bear purred slightly as he nibbled at Lenka's neck. He inserted his cock into Lenka's womanhood "KYAA~!" Lenka screamed with both pain and pleasure. Pedo Bear's cock brushed against Lenka's virgin walls. When he started thrusting, the pain was overrun by pleasure "Ahh~ Oh! Oh! AH!" Lenka had yet another orgasm, but Pedo Bear didn't stop. He wanted to pleasure himself, and Lenka to the fullest. He started thrusting hard and fast, which made Lenka moan. "Ohh...Lenka...your moans really turn me on..." Pedo bear commented as he thrusted to his fullest. Lenka blushed "Ohh~! Ahh~! Faster! Do it faster~!" Lenka screamed as she orgasmed yet _another_ time. This time Pedo Bear really wanted to suck her juices, so he turned Lenka upside down and rubbed her womanhood "Ahh...Ohhh" Lenka moaned. Pedo Bear inserted his tongue into her hole "GYAHH~! Ahh!" Lenka felt much pleasure in Pedo Bears actions. "AHH! PEDO BEAR!" But before she orgasmed, Pedo Bear pulled back and instertec his cock again. He thrusted harder than before so he would feel pleasure in it too. "OHH! AHH! LENKA!" Pedo Bear screamed "AHHH~~! GYAHH~! PEDO BEAR!" Lenka squealed as they both orgasmed. "Oh...I'm never going to let you go Lenka.." Pedo Bear stated before the two fell asleep

Lenka woke up in the morning with a splitting headache "Ughh..." the blonde carefully sat up as she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. When she tried to stand up, she flinched in pain. Her hips hurt. A lot. But she felt empty. "Where am I?" Lenka asked to nobody "You're in my house, and you're never going to see anywhere else again. Unless I permit you too." A bear approached the bewildered blonde "Who are you? And why do my thighs hurt?" Lenka questioned the fairly familiar stranger "I forgot, you're a-_were_ a virgin." Pedo Bear chuckled "What do you mean...were?" Lenka asked carefully "No biggy, just had sex with you last night while you were drunk." Pedo Bear stated as he sipped the coffee in his hands "You, you...PERVERT!" Lenka tried to run at him, but fell "Now , now...don't be so harsh on your body~" Pedo Bear picked the enraged blonde up and rubbed her womanhood, which made her moan and blush 'This feels so good...but I can't..! I-ahh...' Lenka thought. She eventually gave into the pleasure. And settled down. "Now remember, you're mine." Pedo Bear reminded the girl before leaving the house, and locking the door.

* * *

**Well, there it is. My first lemon ever...I think I might make more. Of this I mean. I might make more of lemon too...but I have to listen to what other people think about it. Reviews are appreciated~ ^^**

**StrangeShippingWriter Signing Out**


End file.
